the reckoning
by youthfuldreamer
Summary: chloe is in hiding with the rest of the crew thanks to andrew. hoping they could hide long enough till they have been taught and ready for a plan against the eddison group. chloe is worried about whether she can trust andrew and the mentores he has invited to their new home. and on top of all that she is still confused on who she"ll choose simon? derek? or is there another?
1. note to my readers

For my readers This is just to ask you guys what you thinks missing in my story. I know my first few chapters don't have many scenes with the original crew. But that's only because I want to fully introduce you to the new characters that will be living with the characters you've known to love. :) there are snippets of tori and Derek but you will see so much more of tori in "never have I ever" and that chapter includes a huge Simon and Chloe scene and for though's who are dying to see Derek and Chloe I will say chapter 6 called "boys" will have a huge Derek and Chloe scene that i'm sure will make you guys much more happy and hungry for more ;) let me know what else you'd like to see by reviewing :)


	2. stranger

**here is the first chapter of my spin on the reckoning! in this chapter you will meet a new character and leave you to wonder whats going on with chloe and who is this person she meets! i promise you will meet the rest of them and more in the second chapter :) comment what you think what you want to see more of, questions and ideas. thank you and hope you enjoy -i do not own this wonderful series.**

Strangers

I wake up gasping. My eyes blur for a few seconds more before everything becomes clear. My hearts still racing and so is my mind. I pull

at my hair as I try to remember the dream I had. It's been like this for awhile now. Waking up the same, not able to Remember what I

dreamt. Whether i can either call it a dream or a nightmare. I wouldn't know because i can't remember anything but glinting eyes and

an echoing growl. I hear myself sigh before I get out of bed. Noticing the bed next to mines is already cleaned. I'm probably late for

breakfast again. I walk into the bathroom and turn the light switch on. I catch myself walking closer to the bathroom mirror in front of

the porcelain sink. My fingers grazings over my cheek. My skin looks paler then usual. But the dye on my hair makes me feel older. More

my age then a twelve year old. I'm still getting use to this darker hair it still has its strawberry tint but its more brown now, a lot more.

It makes me eyes look lighter. I look back at the door and turn the sink on to wash my face. Hopefully I'll look more alive or at least

more awake. That's when my heart begins to race again. When I see it in the reflection. Blood dripping down from my nose. I gasp in

panic and rush to grab some tissue. Dabbing my nose. I should have known this would happen again. It's been happening every so

often I get these nose bleeds all of a sudden. Luckily nobody's noticed. I don't need anybody worrying about me. Besides I wouldn't

have a answer to give them if one of them asked why its been happening. I quietly manage myself down the stairs to hear the noise of

laughter coming from the front room. But I need time to think. I just need to be alone for awhile. Maybe a breath of fresh air will help

make sense of things. I quietly open the back door and shut it with out a problem. I like how open it is back here just field and trees.

Sometimes it makes me feel uneasy though. Makes me wonder what's lurking behind or hiding in the shadows. I turn when hearing

something behind me. I think it's coming from the house. I walk faster towards the woods. I freeze in place. I know I just seen a black

silhouette pass one of the trees. And all I can do is freeze like a little girl. I'm pinned in place. Why am I so stupid? Why is it so hard for

me to move? To go back in the house and tell some one. Tori was right I'm just a scared little girl. My breaths quickens I see it emerging

from the woods and coming closer. Go go go ...I keep telling myself but I stay in place like a dog obeying its owner. But that shadow is

now gone and a person takes over its place. I don't know whether to relax or not. It could be worse it could have been the dead or

somebody from the Edison group. I should tell him to leave. Who ever he is probably doesn't belong here. I don't get a chance because

he speaks first. "Chloe?" How does he know my name? Maybe he is something to be worried about. "H-how did ...you know-" he cuts

me off. "You do not have to be afraid. I am nothing to be afraid of" he says soft yet hard spoken. Almost like a demand. I know I should

say something but instead I catch myself noticing him for the first time. His light skin and his dark wavy hair that covers a bit of his

face that makes it look like he wants some of him to be hidden. My Eyes trail from his strong jawline. He's older 16 maybe 17 at the

most. But what keeps me stumbled are his eyes. Though's pale blue eyes that look electric almost like its captured a dozen lightning

bolts. I seen them before I just can't remember where. "I'm not afraid though" my eyes widen in shock. That's a huge lie. I stand here

telling him I'm not afraid with out stuttering, when all I really want to do is run back to the house and tell somebody. He sets off this

vibe that gives me goosebumps. I stumble back with my mouth hung open just slightly. Maybe he's not even real. Maybe he's already

dead. He licks his lips. "Your a good liar. But you can't fake a feeling. It's something people pick up on. Fears the easiest to notice you

know?" His intense eyes meet mines. "it's one everybody notices even the dead" I turn around eager to hear who's at the back door. I

sigh in relief when seeing Andrew. I stumble back and away from him. About to tell Andrew but then Andrew says. "So you've already

met one of our guest?" He smiles uneasily. I can't believe I forgot! I feel so stupid. I knew they were coming today. I haven't even met

all of them and one already thinks I'm a freak. I guess I should be use to it. I look back at this guy. I don't even know his name. "Aren't

you going to welcome me?"

**hope you enjoyed! 3**


	3. powers

**this chapter you will know the name of the guy she met and you will meet other new characters as well. **

**and you will get to see a chloe and derek scene in this chapter hope you enjoy and feel free to comment. -do not own this series**

Powers

"Who is he?" I say as Andrew rushes me back inside. "You'll know soon enough" and that's the last he says to me before he rushes

passed me and into the front room where I'm assuming the crowd is. I'm so nerves, in only minuets I'll see who my mentor is. I just

hope we get along. I hope I can trust whoever they are. It's hard trusting people after everything I've been through. I run my hands

through my hair. I haven't even gotten a chance to brush it. I walk into the front room where all eyes are on me. Great this is what I

get for walking in last. I manage a smile as I get a fast glance at every one. There has to be about five maybe six new faces standing

here. I take a seat next to Simon since Derek is glaring at me so hard I could almost feel it, the anger. Mental note try and avoid Derek

until he forgets why he's angry at me for what ever reason. The first to speak is the guy who's maybe in his 30s. "Let me introduce

everybody. My names Ioan foster and this is sapphire hall" he waves his hand to a girl with dark black hair who's probably middle aged

as well. "And this is Wolfe and my lovely wife Stella" he pats her back gently with a huge syrupy smile. My eyes jump from Wolfe she

has to be no more then 18? From her name I'm guessing she's a wolf and will probably mentor Derek if he'll even except the help. Her

red hair and amber eyes are so vivid and pretty ...I can only imagine how beautiful she is as a wolf. I wonder who's my mentor I hope

it's Stella she has the friendliest face out of all of them. I look back up when Ioan starts speaking. "Oh and this is-" he gets cut off by

the guy I met. "Adrian Ashford" Ioan clears his throat and says "He'll be your mentor actually" "What?" Even I could hear how bitchy

that sounds. It's just that I thought I'd have some one more experienced what can he know? He's not much older then me. "H-how

can he ...h-he's only s-" here I thought my stuttering got better for a moment. Wolfe by surprise responds to me. "I'm not much older

then you or Derek but I can still help him and Adrian can help you" I look down. I really don't know what else to say. I shouldn't be so

selfish I'm lucky I even have a mentor. If I could take back what I said I would. I'm not even sure if its the appropriate time to

apologize. Andrew breaks the silence. "How about we discuss this later tonight over supper? Brunch is ready lets eat" he smiles gingerly

before escorting our guest into the kitchen. Adrian gives me a apologetic look before leaving the front room. I wonder why he looked

sorry? "How can you be so stupid?" Says Derek behind me. I take a deep breath. I hope I don't look afraid. "What do y-you ...m-

mean?" "Going out with out telling any one! Do we have to keep an eye on to stop you from getting hurt?" His glinting eyes stare back

at me. "w-what? I-I didn't do any thing wrong Derek" I say softly. "No but you could have gotten hurt" some one calls our names I'm

about to go but Derek grabs my wrist with his hand. His hand pulsing with strength he's holding to tight and it hurts. "Derek your

hurting me" his eyes widen, before saying "I ..." He doesn't even finish but he lets go and his eyes soften before walking into the

kitchen. I follow behind. "Hey Chloe saved a seat for you" Simon says with his sweet and comforting smile. I smile back, already feeling

a little better. I gladly take the seat next to him. I put food on my plate. Today's sausages and scrambled eggs. Stella smiles and says "I

think it be good if each of you got to know your mentor's a little" Simon says "yea that be cool maybe we could learn a few things

today. What do you think Ioan?" Says all while chewing his food. "Your a sorcerer?" I ask. "Yes I am and I'm sure I can teach you a few

things today" he smiles and Simon says "alright" cheerfully. That must mean Tori's mentors is either Stella or sapphire. I don't see

sapphire any where at the table. I give tori a look but she doesn't notice. Andrew wipes his mouth with a napkin and says "we are going

to make a run in to town. For supply's will have to stay together alright? Nobody wonders off" "sapphire will be here watching the

house while we go" Stella says. After brunch which is really just breakfast at 11am, i clear the table and help Stella with the dishes.

"Have you been into town since you've got here?" "No I haven't really left the house since we got here" I say while drying the dishes

with my head down. "Well why don't you go upstairs and put on something more warm?" "A-are you?" "Yes I'm sure go on" she gives

me a smile. And so I do as she says and head upstairs to get ready to go into town.

**i promise you will see more simon soon and tori as well. just trying to introduce the new characters to you guys :) hope you enjoyed**


	4. witch

**this one isn't as long as my other two chapters but trust me the next one will make up for that. hope you enjoy and feel free to give advice or ideas as well as asking who you want to see more of thanks for reading :) -do not own this series**

I can't believe how many people there are here. So open and alive with places to go in and buy. It feels like forever since I've been

someplace so ...normal. Tori looks about ecstatic when we see the first clothing store. Andrew notices and says. "Alright how about you

and tori head inside and will be next door" Ioan says "I thought there was no splitting up" "yeah I don't think it's a good idea" Derek

says with his hands balled into a fist. "Relax you two. will only be next door I'm sure they won't take long. Besides winter is right

around the corner and we need clothes to be ready for that" Andrew says. Tori gives a smile and me and her walk inside after getting

our share of money. I feel bad using his money. I wish I can give something back to him. It doesn't feel right but I take it anyways. I

know he wouldn't take it back if I returned the money to him. Me and tori walk over towards the rack with sale signs and sweaters that

look good enough I guess. "Who's your mentor tori? "Sapphire" "you like her?" I ask. She shrugs but smiles thinly. "I think she can

really teach me a lot but I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her. How about you and Adrian?" I sigh in response. "Yea he seemed like a

freak to me too" she says all knowingly. While flashing a leather jacket that looks like it wouldn't really help much from the cold. I feel

kinda bad ...I mean who am I to judge him? Call him a freak I'd only be a hypocrite if I agreed with her. So I say, "Well no he's not a

freak b-but ...I don't know" I say softly and repeat "I don't know" once more to myself. I grab a sweater that looks warm enough, a

couple pair of jeans and a few shirts. I wait for tori out front when I spot Adrian in front of a table we walked passed a few minuets ago

with a table full of necklaces. He picks one out and gives the man that was lounging on a chair money. I can't really see how it looks. I

look back at tori when I hear her say, "Ready?" I see Derek in front of the local drug store. He must have stood in front to keep an eye

on us. That defiantly sounds like Derek. I give him a small smile. "Hey" "hey" he says. We stand there awkwardly while tori walks

passed us. "About this morning I ah ..." "It's ok Derek really. You were j-just looking out for me" he crosses his arms and says. "I've

been worried about you" his head is tilted down when he says this. I'm glad for that because my face is heating up. I probably have red

blotches on my face right now. "Don't worry" my voice pitches out slightly. I give him a smile not that he noticed and give his shoulder

a little squeeze before walking passed him. Later on after unloading, Andrew announces the sleeping arrangements. "Alright every

body! Sleeping arrangements have been decided. Ioan and Stella share a room. Sapphire will get her own. Wolfe, tori and Chloe will be

sharing. Adrian gets his own "not fair" I hear Wolfe scoff. "And Simon you'll share with Derek" he claps his hands once like the game

plans have finally been done. And he asks Ioan and Stella to meet in his office before we pair off to be with our mentor's I'm assuming.

I run upstairs in a rush. when I almost bump into sapphire in the hallway. "Chloe" she says with a wide smile. I haven't noticed her

eyes ...there purple and beautiful and off setting like her smile. She makes me feel nerves. Like I have something to prove to her.

Maybe it's the way she's looking at me. Or maybe it's the what she sets off. I should have known she was a witch and from what I can

tell, A powerful one.


	5. ghosts

**:D i hope you enjoy this one. its my favorite chapter i have written so far and i think it will be yours to :) simon will have his own scene in next chapter for though's who want to see more of him. what do you think so far? :) thanks for reading - do not own series**

Ghosts "Y-yes?" You can hear how nerves I am, I hate that and I hate the sympathetic smile she's giving me. "I'm truly sorry if I

startled you there dear. I was only looking for you're friend Victoria" I shrug the twitchy feeling off and say, "Y-you mean T-Tori?" "Ah

yes tori, do you know where I could find her?" "I'm right here" Tori says while jogging up the stairs with two bags in her hands. I turn

to see her. She looks anxious you can just tell. That reminds me that I should go find Adrian. I give one more glance to sapphire before

I walk downstairs. "Hey Simon have you seen Adrian?" "What?" He says a little confused like. Looks like a came in on a Important

conversation between Simon and Derek. I rub my neck uncomfortably "um Adrian? Have you seen him?" "Oh yeah he went out back

back" I mumble a thanks when I notice how stiff Derek looks. His long black hair sweeping over his face. "Derek have you talked to

Wolfe?" "No and I don't need to talk to her she can't teach me anything I already know" I can't believe how rude he's being. I mean

how can he say that? "How can you say that Derek? Wolfe can teach you-" Derek jumps up from the couch. "Teach me what?" His

voice becomes a octave louder, I can hear the slight roar in it like a warning almost. "You can't teach a Wolf" he says, his eyes glint a

glowing green for a moment. "You can teach them not to be such an ass all the time" Wolfe says while coming downstairs, her amber

eyes glow yellow and holds a demand while speaking up. I turn back to Derek who doesn't say a word but defiantly looks like he can

punch something right about now. "You ask me what I can teach you? I can teach you to hold back on your emotions to not let them

get in control of you. It's what the wolf feeds off of gives it more control. That can be dangerous, you can be dangerous. So let me help

you Derek" she says with as much demand as her eyes speak. I've never seen that much confidence in a girl that's only a few years

older then me. I wish I can be like her ...I wish I can stick up for myself like she did. I've never seen Derek speechless unless he chose

to mute himself out. "Alright" Derek says under his breath while starring back at her. Me and Simon give each other a look and my

hands gesture to the back door. He gives me a nod and I take that as my signal to go. I see Adrian right away. His shadow just right

passed the trees up ahead. "W-wait!" I should after him. I regain my breath after catching up to him. I look at him but not his eyes. I

can't there to intense. The way he looked at me before like I wasn't a stranger. Like he knew me. I gulp loud. I have to ask him it's

been bothering me since I first met him. "W-why? Were you out here ...alone?" I say my last word softly not trusting myself to really

speak up. His eyes meet mine. Even though I tried hard to avoid eye contact. he some how found away and not I can't look away. "i

Wasn't alone though" He says so serious, he's not being sarcastic he really means it. A flash of worry washes over my face. I'm afraid of

Him, and he knows. "Am I going to learn anything today?" Before he even answers he grabs my hand, i feel my self tense but i don't let

go because i'm sure he has a reason. I notice we're moving further away from the house. My breaths quicken. "There's a grave not far

from here. I need you to see it" I stop and let go of his hand. "What? No! That's I-I-I c-cant! It's not a good- I don't think we should"

he turns and looks back at his hand for a moment then at me. He waits a moment. I noticed that, that he waits awhile before

speaking. Like he's waiting for me to say more maybe? He parts his lips. "I just want you to understand it. You don't have to summon

any one. I can help you control it. Choose to summon instead of it happening when you least expect It. That's what your afraid of" "y-

yes" I say softly. "How do you know I won't? I can't control it. W-what if I wake up the whole g-grave yard?" My eyes widen with worry.

"I won't let that happen I promise" he says soft, actually it almost sound like he was sad. I sigh and put my pockets in my hands as a

subtle way of telling him that he doesn't need my hand. I'll just follow him. And he gets that, and starts walking ahead. "W-what

necklace did you b-b-buy?" "I had a feeling you were watching" he puts both hands in his jean pockets. "Would you like to see?" He

stops, I nod. He then pulls out a black leather strapped necklace with a fractured chunk of a red stone. It's beautiful and it reminds me

of mine. Mines was once red even blue but now it's purple. I didn't even notice he put it in my hands. "It's beautiful" I say. "I-it reminds

me of mine" I touch my own. He smiles gently. "It reminds me of the one my mother had" he takes it back and puts it on. His hands

grab at it. The black button shirt he's wearing makes the color more vivid against his chest. His eyes look sad for a moment. But then

he continues walking and we stay like that for a minuet. "I lost my mother to" I say. He doesn't say a word though he just keeps

walking in silence. like he's heard enough of my voice for the day. I could hear the twigs crunching under his feet as we continue to walk in silence. Maybe I shouldn't

Have said anything. I almost bump into him when he stops abruptly. I

Look up to see the black French gates with "cemetery" written on top creepily like a part of it is Just begging for you to run away. While

the other part encourages you with the gate just slightly open. "This must be centuries old" I say awe like. Adrian's hands graze the

French gate before opening it. The gate screeches and I swear when it does it tells us "Go away" I hold in my breath. I knew this was a

bad idea. I'm not ready for this, why can't he see that? He turns back to me and says "follow me" and so I do. I rather follow him then

stay by myself while he creeps away. i was right when i guessed this graveyard was centuries old. everything is dirt, moss and thick cold

air. i always wanted to visit a graveyard like this one. but i always thought i'd only visit a place like this when i needed a graveyard scene

for the horror movie i would direct. Funny how things work out isn't it? as we walk further into the graveyard I get a glimpse at some of

the grave stones. Some are beautiful while the others look abounded

like some one just stuck it by there coffin and called it a day. One catches my eye in particular. "Wait" I call out. I kneel down. These

Flowers look fresh. Adrain raises an eyebrow before kneeling down behind me. He's pretty close I think I can even feel his breath.

"Susanna Franck" he says after I wipe the dust away from her last name. "Born 1802 died 1837 ...she was so young" Adrian sits next

to me and touches the flowers soft Patel. "She must have been loved by many" my eyes follow his to all the flowers around her

gravestone. If she died so long ago why is this rose so fresh? "Hmm" he says while looking at the still alive rose. He's probably

wondering the same thing. But I don't get a chance to ask since Theres a sudden change in wind I look back at him. Oh no! I did it, it's

my fault. "Get back!" He says. He pulls me away, I scoot further from him. He doesn't look nerves not even a little trembled. I gulp and

shut my eyes. "Make it go away" he says. "I'm t-trying!" I grab at my hair In frustration. I shut my eyes tighter. "Come on ...come on"

I keep mumbling to myself through gritted teeth. I open my eyes to see the wind has gotten more aggressive the broken petals whisp

away. I look back at him. "Help me!" "Shhh" he says. And looks up. I see her to. "Why would you do this to me?" She asks all broken.

She's more then a shadow but its like you can see right through her. Can see the silhouette of her gown. "I'm sorry!" "What do you

want with me?' She asks horrified. "I-I ..." "How did you die?" Adrian asks. I look at him and give him a look that says to shut up. Why

would you even ask that? It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to us at all. She sobs for a minuet before gasping and then all of a

sudden she stops and its quiet as if nothing's happened. But then the wind starts howling louder. "It was a tragedy wasn't it?" He

shouts. Trying to be heard over the wind. He seems aggressive, almost like he's angry when he shouts out her. "They killed me!" She says with

anger. I scoot closer to Adrian. "We need to go!" "No" he shouts in a desperate tone. He gives me a look. Or at last I think he does I

can't tell since his hair is blowing in his face. "Almost!" He tells me. "I promise" I shut my eyes tight. I just want it to go away! I want it

to go away now! "They said I was wicked! That it needed to be done!" She says broken. "Who!" "They said I was a witch! And I need to

go back where I came from!" I gasp. They killed her. They killed her because she was a witch just like tori and sapphire. Adrian stands

up. "Who!" He shouts. "They!-" she says but it falls silent and the wind calms into a whispery cold chill before she's gone. And there the

red rose still remains while the rest have broken and disappeared into nothing. I look back at Adrian. "You promised me!" "I know and

that's why she's gone" "what?" I say confused. "I summoned her back for you" he looks away. "L-Liar!" I shout at him. But he just

stares at me for a long moment and says, "I promise" he then turns back towards the french gate where we entthey'd from. Fading away like a ghost as the fog hides him away. I run before I loose sight of him completely


	6. never have i ever

**never have i ever**

**ok for though's who have been waiting for a scene with simon and chloe here it is :) **

**please review 3 hope you enjoy!**

It's my third night sharing a room with Wolfe. And it's been two days since I've been with Adrian. I haven't spoken much to him since

that day. "It's strange isn't?" I say turning to my side to look at both tori and Wolfe. "What's strange?" Tori asks. I sigh, "this? Us? I

mean the whole scenario really" Wolfe speaks first, "after you accept it, it becomes a lot more easier to deal with" tori doesn't say any

thing, but frowns. Wolfe's words keeps us silent for awhile but she breaks the tension. "I got it!" She beams with excitement it's as

bright as her red hair. Before tori or I get a chance to ask her anything she jumps out or her bed and runs out with a giggle. I swear it

feels like a minuet hadn't even passed when she came back with a clear bottle with brown liquid in it. She swishes it around with a grin

plastered on her face. "Whiskey!" She whispers loud. "I mean ...I'd prefer tequila but ah what can you do?" She shrugs with a laugh.

Tori's eyes widened before she meets Wolfe who's sat on the floor. "How did you get it?" Tori try's grabbing it but Wolfe's to fast with her

wolf reflexes no doubt. "A girl can never share her secret" "ok? Why do you have it anyways?" I ask, sitting up now. "Well I figured you

need a little normal so how about we do what normal teenagers are doing?" "Have you ever played, never have I ever" "n-no" I say

with red beaming on my face like jolly o'l Santa clause no doubt. I was always a lame teenager. Just me and my camera with a few

friends from film class and that was all, that was my life before this. And to tell you the truth I'd rather go back to my boring normal life

then this one. But then I would have never met Derek, Simon or Tori. They've been the closest friends I've ever had. I give tori and

Wolfe a wide smile before saying, "ok I-I'm in!" I squeal before meeting them on the hard wood oak floor. "Ok! This is how you play,

some one says 'never have I ever' and names something you've never done and who ever has done what you didn't. Takes a drink of

this o'l friend" she says while patting the bottle like its her best bud. "Ok ill start" Tori says, "um ...never have I ever cheated on my

boyfriend well ex now" wow I never even knew tori had a boyfriend before. The question to ask her never occurred to me. Obviously I

don't take a drink considering I haven't even kissed any body. But my my surprise Wolfe takes a swig of it. "I'm not proud of it" she

says, "but sometimes your decisions aren't yours in my circumstances, but now I have control so" she extends her last word before

laughing. "I get it" I say, thinking of Derek. I don't think he'd ever do that to any one, no matter what people say. I turn to tori and say,

"who w-was er ...ah your boyfriend?" "William ...yea didn't last very long, he was kinda weird any ways" we all laugh. Ironic that she

thinks he was weird isn't it? "Ok your turn Chloe!" Wolfe says. Well lets see? What haven't I done? I sit in silence and weakly say. "Ah

...n-n-never h-have I ever ...cheated on a test?" Gosh I really know how to kill somebody's happy moods, from the look of it, I don't

think Wolfe's very impressed with me. And all tori does is roll her eyes like she just knew I would say that. Before both her and Wolfe

take a gulp of the bottle of whisky. My eyes widen when tori starts making this coughing, struggling type noise. "A-are you ok?" I ask.

It must taste really bad, why do we even drink this stuff? Tori just laughs and shakes her head. "Yea, yes I'm fine!" Wolfe whistles. "Not

bad for a first taker" they both laugh. And I'm just sitting like an idiot who doesn't know what's going on. I manage a chuckle though.

Because Wolfe was willing to get in trouble just to make us a little happier. And I'm really thankful for that. For the fact that she's made

tori laugh and that she's trying to make the best of things when all she has to do is keep quiet and not have to bother with us. "I pass.

I rather take my chance of getting another drink" Wolfe grins. I look at tori. Tori just laughs and says. "Ok never have I ever had sex"

she says this wide eyed. My face once again turns bright red. I didn't know we were going that route. I mean I haven't even kissed a

boy for gods sake. Let alone actually have sex. There's a long heavy pause before Wolfe claps once and takes another drink. Now I'm

the one with the wide eyes. "Yea yea I know" she raises both hands as if to surrender. "I'm no innocent one, I'll Emmett" she chuckles.

"Ok Chloe your turn" Tori says with a flat voice. Like I'm just slowing down the fun for her. "Never have I ever ...kissed" I say softly. I

just look down. It takes me a minuet to register what I just said. I pull at my dark green flannel sleeve. I can't believe I just said that.

Nobody needed to know I'm a girl who's almost 16 and has never been kissed. "What!" Tori shouts. "No way ...you-you kissed Simon

didn't you?" "N-no!" I say my face heating up. Me and Simon kissing? I've thought of it before. But I just, I can't. I don't know how I

really feel about Simon if I like him like that. It's just Derek ..."wow" Wolfe says, interrupting my thoughts. She shakes the bottle

before saying, "why not?" That question takes me by surprise. "I-I- ...I don't know it's j-just I-" Simon knocks on the door before

saying. "I'm coming in lady's!" And there he is at the doorway with that smile of his. That smile that makes everything going on a little

more ok. I stand up and give him a look. I hope he needs to talk to me. Give me a excuse to leave this room and not have to answer

that question. Simon raises his eyebrows, "having a party with out me? I'm insulted" he says with his hands to his chest. All hurt like.

He then grins and says, "no worry's lady's I will keep this little secret of yours under one condition" he says all dramatic. I can't help but

smile. "Count me in next time" he winks and then looks back at me. Probably avoiding Tori's longing stare. "Derek wanted to talk to

you" I get up and walk out with him. He bumps me on the hip. "How's it going Saunders?" I laugh. Placing my hands in my jean jacket

pockets "good I guess" "better be, I mean who isn't feeling good after a few drinks. Have to say I'm quiet shocked that you would agree

to their shenanigans" he musters a laugh. And I can't help but feel insulted. "Why? Why is it so hard to believe?" My voice becomes

hardened. He's defiantly shocked by my sudden approach, "I'm sorry Chloe I was only joking" he takes my hand and I don't pull away.

Instead I step closer and engage him in a hug. He smells fresh out of the shower clean. "I know" I say softly. We just stand there for

awhile. Holding onto each other. It feels good to be held and cared for. It reminds me of the times I'd come home crying from school

because some girl made fun of me for my stuttering problem and every one would laugh along with her and taunt me with a teasing

song. Though's days I'd come home and my father wouldn't say a word he'd just wrap me in his arms and tell me, "every things going

to be ok" just like every one who loves you says. I break our embrace first. I haven't even noticed I was crying until I felt Simons

thumb wipe my tear's away. "Hey don't worry alright? Every things ok now" he says with that sweet smile of his. "Chloe? I want to

take you out of here, someplace in town. If that's alright" "N-Now?" I ask alarmed. He just laughs. I've always loved Simons laugh. The

way it sound like nothing was wrong and you were in a place where your always happy, that's what his laugh sounds like. "No of course

not tonight. Sometime though ...can I?" He asks. "Well A-Andrew-" "yea I think I can talk him into the idea" we just stare at each

other for a long time. "Of course" I say. "Great ...ah Derek's waiting for you downstairs" his hands gesture to the stairs that's on my

right side, just down the hall. "Oh yeah" I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. We give each other a awkward nod before I walk to

the stairs where Derek awaits. "Simon?" I ask. I watch him turn around. "Yea?" He says. "I didn't do it" and then he smiles, he knows

what I mean and we both just stand their smiling, like we know something know one else knows, like our own secret. He doesn't say a

word but waves goodbye before walking into his room. And then I walk downstairs, Derek's standing right in front of the stair case. His

green eyes sometimes glow in the dark. It's alarming and so beautiful. The rest of him is becoming like that. "can we talk?" He asks.


	7. boys

**this chapter will be written differently then the rest where the old ones had each sentence double spaced (because of time management) and in hopes it be easier to read. tell me which way you like it written best and this chapter is about derek and adrian. in a way of showing you who you enjoy more let me know and feel free to give your ideas or what you think so far -do not own series p.s excuse any wrong capitalization my app capitalized almost every single word i tired fixing most of them but due to time i might have not corrected some. will fix and correct all chapter soon**

* * *

Boys He takes my hand. And takes me out side where there's a porch step, he's Holding my hand tightly. Like he's expecting some one to attack. he's always been like that. ready for anything. I've noticed His hand is warm every where on him is probably warm. I'm glad where out here in the dark. That way he doesn't see me blushing. He sits down on the porch step and I accompany him. "W-What did you need to talk about?" He's let go of my hand and suddenly I feel cold. He has his two hands laid out. I watch his beautiful green eyes examine both his palms. Like they hold all the answers. "I just wanted to talk to you" he says with out looking at me. My hands wrap around his strong and muscular arms. It's like Derek grew over night. He's become stronger, bigger and more aware then ever. Even his looks have changed. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize his acne had cleared some, and that stench that would follow him isn't there any more. It's like I'm watching my self place my own hand on Derek's cheek. It was one of the most natural things I've done. A move I don't regret. "You've changed" I catch my self say, caught out of breath. Why am I so nerves? "How?" He asks. His eyes meeting mine. Though's eyes so beautiful and bright. "Y-y-your ...you" he scoffs at my response. And places his warm hands against mine. Slowly moving my hand from his face. "You to" he says. I feel a blush creep on my face. "You've noticed?" I say, why did I just say that? The stumbled look on Derek's face makes me know what i asked caught him off guard as well. "Yea I have" he looks down. I wish he had looked at me when he said this. We're both in silence as I watch him pick at the wooded porch. It matches this old beautiful Victorian house, all dark and creepy like. It kind of reminds me of the cemetary Adrian took me to. "It gets lonely here for you doesn't it?" Derek says. "What about for you? I-is it lonely h-here for you?" I ask. He shakes his head and says, "no it can't be when you share a room with Simon" he slightly chuckles. But for some reason I feel he's not telling me the complete truth. "It's ok to be lonely" I say softly. As if I were to say it loud it might alarm him. I take his huge and bulky hands and sandwich them between both mine, he makes my hands look so dainty and useless against his. he doesnt Say anything, we just look out. At the open field and the woods up ahead, in a silence that isn't awkward but a beautiful one full of promise. "Not for me" he finally says when I thought we were done talking. And I understand what he means, Derek thinks he is our rock and our rock can only be bold and tough. Not weak, but I think Derek is wrong. "You'r wrong" I say as gentely as i can. He stares at me for a long moment before he slips hand from mine and gets up. "C'mon it's getting cold" he says before walking back inside.

* * *

I See Both tori And Wolfe Are already asleep. I Should get To bed Too, but something is itching at me to Stay Awake. I'm about to lay Down when I hear Something. I Thought I Could. Ignore Them, but With all the creaking, And whispers. It's hard to. So I just get up in spite of my silly curiosity. I know I shouldn't but i just need to make sure These voices aren't something I can only here. Hopefully it's only Andrew making another business call. I Shut The Door As quietly as I Can, Since I don't need To wake Both Tori And Wolfe. As soon As I hear Which Door The Noise Was Coming From. I want To slap My curiosity far From Me And run, Back Into my room, under the covers. like I had Use to When I was Little And thought I heard a monster. It's the Same Room Andrew forbid us to go In. I Gulp so loud, I think It Might have woke up the entire house. Either that or my rabid Heart Beat. I feel my Self moving towards the door that Looks Different from the rest of the Victorian House, more old. I Try Opening It but it won't budge. "Crap" I mummer under My breath. I need A key. And there It Is, all I had to do was reach up and there It was right on top If Andrew had not wanted us In there. Why would he leave the key In such a obvious Place? I'm beginning to question Just how clever Andrew Is. I put the key In and turn the rusty gold door knob open. "You have to!" I hear a scratchy and unfamiliar voice. It doesn't belong to anybody I know. Who ever It was stops talking. I can almost feel who ever it is edging closer. Adrian by my Surprise appears behind the dark shadow. "Chloe?" Adrian Says. "Y-you have a habit of scaring P-people y-you know?" I say. "Only You" he Says Saddened Frowning I say. "It's j-just You have- ah ...we tend to meet when I'm n-not expecting you" maybe I Have Been A little mean. To Adrian I just Didn't think he thought much about what I have to say I notice he's still wearing his street clothes. A long black sleeve shirt And Jeans. Same clothes I seen him In just yesterday he's walking closer to Me Until we're Only inches Apart. His Shoes Are Almost Touching mine "You don't have To feel sorry Chloe. You don't have to feel that you need to be careful with me. Because I won't Be careful With you" his voice Becomes more Intense And hard With out Being harsh. But I'm afraid of Him and I Don't Know What To Say "I-I'm Afraid of you" I catch my Breath At my last word. There now he knows, The Truth. I watch him bite his lip the first reaction of unsettlety I seen In him. "I'm afraid" his Words Take Me back Completely. Somebody Afraid of me? Did I come on so harsh that It's actually made him afraid. He leans in so close I can feel his breath against my ear. "I'm afraid you've already forgotten" he whispers in my ear. I stay frozen in place while he moves back. He looks over my shoulder like he sees something. "Forgotten w-what?" we finally Lock eye contact with each other. And I suddenly Remember what I thought when I first Seen Adrian, I remember thinking he looked familiar. He just says softly, "good night" before turning back, further into the room. Maybe he's staying here. tonight, maybe he loves hiding himself In the shadows. There's nothing more To say. I Can ask questions Tomorrow. "Night" I say. Before Walking Out.


End file.
